


You seem distracted

by pledishowell



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Swearing, idk what else to tag, wonwoo's a sleep deprived nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 19:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pledishowell/pseuds/pledishowell
Summary: Wonwoo has a habit of getting distracted easily





	You seem distracted

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is my first ever fanfic! WonHui is literally my favorite ship ever :') Hope you enjoy!

It wasn’t Wonwoo’s fault he kept zoning out. The psych lesson couldn’t get more boring, and considering he only got two hours of sleep the night before an 8am lecture, it was a miracle he hadn’t fallen asleep yet. He downed a mouthful of his iced coffee, willing his eyes to stay open. How he managed to get such good grades was beyond him. Staying up until 3 in the morning and acting like a zombie all day wasn’t exactly a rare occurrence, and he could barely form coherent sentences from 8am to 1pm. He was considering how weird it would look to the teacher if he just flopped down on his desk and got some quality nap time when the bell rang. He gathered all his books and started walking to his next lesson when a voice called out to him.  
“Wonwoo! Hey, I noticed you were a little spaced out and distracted in that lesson, I took some photos of the notes the teacher put on the board to study, I could send them to you if you want”  
“Oh my god, Jun, you’re a legend, thank you so much dude”  
“No problem!” He smiled. Typical Jun. He was always so nice, he really had to repay the favour sometime.  
“Well I gotta go to English, I’ll catch you later!”  
“Bye Jun, thanks again!” He said with a wave.  
‘Right, now time to try and stay awake in Business’ he thought to himself, rolling his eyes. Today was gonna be a long day. 

~~ ~~ ~~  
“Dude, how the fuck are you this oblivious?”  
“What the fuck are you on about Mingyu?”  
“I mean the fact he noticed you were spaced out and distracted?" Mingyu said with an eyebrow raised "He was clearly watching you, probably making goo goo eyes at you as well.”  
“Or maybe he’s just nice, a concept _you _wouldn’t be familiar with.”__  
“Oh my _God _you’re so blind, it’s actually ridiculous” the older said, rolling his eyes__  
“Okay enough about my love life, how’s Minghao doing? Are you bringing him over again tonight?” Wonwoo asked, eager to change the subject  
The look on Mingyu’s face was priceless. He laughed as he dodged the eraser being thrown at his head.  
“Y’know, you’re lucky I don’t have my Maths textbook with me right now”  
“Yeah cool, when you bring him over tonight use protection, and also, maybe dig out that old turtleneck you have, that scarf you wore last time didn’t cover up the massive hickey he gave you, it was like someone had actually just punched you in the neck.”  
“Oh, fuck off Wonwoo”  
“Love you too Gyu!” He giggled. When Mingyu had left, he started thinking. How did Jun know he was distracted during the lesson? He didn’t think he made it too obvious, but then again, he was contemplating falling asleep on his desk so maybe it was. He shook his head, ‘no point in overthinking it’ he thought, going back to the notes Jun gave him. He couldn’t shake the feeling that maybe Mingyu was right. Maybe Jun was staring at him. Although thinking about it more, he couldn’t say he minded. I mean the kid was extremely attractive, with his soft eyes, and his kind smile. But now was not the time to be thinking about how nice his eyes looked, and how soft his lips were. He had three assignments to do, all due tomorrow, and it was already 12am. ‘Well’ he sighed, looking at his half drank coffee ‘guess we’re pulling another all-nighter tonight’.

____

____

~~ ~~ ~~  
“Wonwoo, you really need to stop pulling all-nighters, it’s not healthy, you’ll burn out”  
“Jun, trust me I’m fine” Wonwoo replied, smiling at the boy in front of him who was looking at him with a mixture of worry and concern in his eyes.  
“Why do you pull so many anyway?”  
“Because school’s a bitch, and I don’t have any motivation in me to finish assignments in time”  
“Well clearly you get motivated at 3 in the morning” he giggled.  
“Yeah, clearly” he sighed running a hand down his face. He was 100 percent sure that his eyebags had eyebags, and that his blood was 90 percent coffee at this point.  
“Hey, maybe we could study together sometime, I know when I’m not feeling motivated to do anything, studying with a friend usually helps”  
Wonwoo thought for a minute. Maybe it would help. Sure, he had Mingyu around, but half the time, their “study sessions” ended up with yelling at their TV because their game of Mario kart got too intense.  
“Yeah sure, that might help a lot actually”  
“Sweet, meet you in the library after school?”  
“Sounds good”  
“Cool, see you then Wonwoo!” Jun said, waving. It was endearing how much the older cared about him. No one ever really cared about his sleeping habits this way, himself included, and he wondered why Jun did. It wasn’t like it affected him in the slightest, but he just guessed it was just Jun being Jun. ‘Just Jun being Jun’ he repeated to himself, to stop himself thinking about how pretty the latter’s eyes looked when he smiled.  
~~ ~~ ~~  
“Dude why are you so worked up over this? You’re just going to study, not make out with the kid Jesus Christ calm down”  
“What makes you think I’m not calm?” Wonwoo asked, voice raising slightly  
“Well for starters, you’ve been checking the clock every two minutes, and you’re way more fidgety than you normally are. Wonwoo, trust me, the kid likes you too, you’ve got nothing to worry about”  
“What makes you think I like Jun?”  
“We’ve been best friends for how long? You think I don’t notice when you have a crush on someone?”  
He sighed. He hated how Mingyu was right. He was never able to hide anything from him.  
“Okay, okay, I admit it, I’m nervous. I really like him Gyu. He’s so sweet and kind all the time, he has these beautiful eyes, the most gorgeous smile, and- “  
“Yeah, yeah, we all know you want him. Listen, what did I just say? The kid obviously likes you too. I mean if judging by the way he stares at you when you’re not looking is any indication. And he’s going out of his own way to make sure you’re studying and getting a good night’s sleep for once. I know he’s nice, but I don’t think he’s _this _nice.”__  
He sighed again.  
“Alright, I should probably head over to the library now. Thanks, Gyu”  
“You’re welcome. Now leave, Minghao’s gonna be here soon”  
Wonwoo smirked, rolling his eyes.  
“Okay, I’m leaving. Remember, turtleneck, no scarves”  
“Oh my god, leave”  
~~ ~~ ~~  
Wonwoo walked into the library and sat down at the table, taking out his books and his laptop. He checked his phone for what felt like the fiftieth time, when he heard a voice next to him.  
“Hey, I’m so sorry I’m late Wonwoo”  
“Oh, that’s ok, I don’t mind”  
Jun just smiled and sat down. His face was red and he was breathing heavily.  
“Did you run here or something?”  
“Yeah, I did, is it obvious? I just felt bad that I organized this and I was late”  
Wonwoo chuckled at that.  
“You’re so cute.”  
“What?”  
“What?” Wonwoo looked like a deer caught in headlights. Had he really said that out loud? Jun just smirked.  
“Distracted, again are we?”  
“Oh, piss off” he said, giggling.  
“Really though, how much sleep have you gotten in the past few days? I mean, me? Cute? Yeah, you’re definitely sleep deprived”  
“I’ve actually gotten a decent amount of sleep thank you, so me calling you cute wasn’t me being sleep deprived at all”  
“O-oh.” Jun stuttered, his face turning a bright red “You’re not too bad yourself Wonwoo”  
Now it was Wonwoo’s turn to be confused.  
“Me? Yeah right, maybe you’re the one who’s sleep deprived”  
“Um, have you ever even looked in a mirror? I mean, look at you”  
“Oh God, is this gonna turn into some sort of cheesy romance movie?”  
“Maybe. I mean, if we’re confessing stuff now, I might as well tell you that I’ve had a crush on you for a while. And something tells me you feel the same way about me. Unless I’ve been reading all this wrong.” Jun said, all confidence draining from his voice.  
Wonwoo doesn’t know how it happened, one second he was sitting in his chair, and the next his lips were on Jun’s, hands tangling together, and completely forgetting that they were in a public library. Oh well. He did have a habit of getting distracted after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Any feedback is greatly appreciated! x


End file.
